Dhampir (book)
Hunting for Profit Magiere and Leesil move town to town in Stravina, pretending to cleanse them of undead. Magiere acts as the hunter and Leesil appears as the vampire and fakes being killed. After one such "game", Magiere and their canine companion Chap, encounter a real vampire named Parko. After defeating Parko, Magiere reveals that she is done with the game and they will be settling down in the city of Miiska at the tavern she has bought with her savings. Road to Miiska As they head to Miiska to start their new life, Magiere, Leesil and Chap are attacked by an old companion of Parko's named Ratboy is defeated and flees back to Miiska where the other two vampires prepare for the coming of the genuine hunter and her friends. Miiska Citizens Magiere and Leesil arrive in Miiska to claim their new tavern and meet with Karlin the Baker and Constable Ellinwood. Magiere doesn't like Ellinwood right away, judging him by the expensive way he dresses and the arrogant way he carries himself. Magiere and Leesil head over to their new tavern and meet with the caretakers Caleb and Beth-rae. Their first night in town, they are greeted by a mysterious stranger. A body is found in town and rumors begin to spread around that a hunter of the undead is now in Miiska. Magiere and Leesil open up their tavern to customers. Brenden, brother of the slain girl makes a scene, accusing Ellinwood of not doing anything to find the killer. Brenden is arrested and Leesil posts his bail, the two of them becoming friends. Assassination Attempt Rashed and Ratboy attack the Sea Lion one night, attempting to kill Magiere and Leeil. Magiere fights Rashed upstairs while Leesil and Chap fight Ratboy. In the fight, Ratboy kills Beth-rae and flees. Outnumbered with Ratboy running away and surprised that Magiere's falchion is able to hurt him, in addition to being confused as to Magiere's true nature, Rashed too flees. Dhampir After meeting with Welstiel and Brenden telling them that Magiere's description of the attacker fits that of a warehouse owner in town, they finally break into the warehouse and navigate through the tunnels and traps down to find the vampires' coffins. Another battle ensues with Magiere being severely injured. They flee, Leesil burning the warehouse down and thinking the vampires killed. Welstiel arrives, explaining to Leesil how to save Magiere's life. Business Left Unfinished While the town celebrates, Welstiel is angered that Magiere thinks the vampires are defeated. Brenden is found dead and Leesil is atta cked by Ratboy again. Magiere and Leesil form a plan to use the entire town to help them ensnare the vampires and finish them off. Rashed sends a group of wolves to attack the villagers and scatters them organization while Teesha uses Rose to lure Magiere out and kill her. Teesha's plan fails and Magiere kills her. Rashed burns down The Sea Lion and he and Magiere engage in one final fight that ends with the building collapsing and Rashed being trapped in the flames. Magiere and Leesil decide to rebuild the tavern and stay in Miiska, hoping for the peaceful life they first intended when they came to town. Epilogue Welstiel, riding upon a horse, is leaving Miiska in the middle of the night. He reflects on how he has maneuvered Magiere to buy the tavern in Miiska and then go after Rashed and his fellow Noble Dead. He's awakened Magiere's dhampir side and now he will move forward the next phase of his plan. Category:Book